


oblivious

by hanhanriver



Series: Into the Shadow World [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Parabatais JHHJ, Pre-Relationship, Seelie King Woozi, Seelie Knight Soonyoung, Shadowhunter Jeonghan, Shadowhunter Joshua, Vampire Seungcheol, Warlock Wonwoo, Werewolf Mingyu, everyone is whipped for shua, i mean who isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: Jeonghan knows that his parabatai is pretty, and it is common knowledge that said parabatai is oblivious af. Until he isn't.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Into the Shadow World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! All mistakes are mine, characters are their own people, and the Shadowhunters belong to the creators.
> 
> Kinda a continuation of 'hello, pretty boy'.

**#1**

"Jeonghan, I think the mundanes are on to something." Joshua whispered as he handed Jeonghan his iced americano. 

"What do you mean?" Jeonghan asked, raising an eyebrow then taking a light sip. 

"I mean- well- so the one who handed me this drink asked if it hurt when I fell from heaven. Jeonghan! Why would mundanes know about the greater demons? And why would he ask me that? I'm nephilim!" Joshua's voice turned a bit higher at the end, his fingers squeezing the end of his straw. "Not that being demon-blooded is different but- oh angels! What if he has the sight?"

"I'm sorry but… what? Really Joshuji?" Jeonghan asked, judgment present in his features. "That's what you got from that?"

"Why? How else am I supposed to take it?" Joshua huffed, grumbling lightly then motioning forward. "Let's go. We still have to patrol. But I will report this to your mom, what if we have more people with the sight around here?"

"I-- you know what. Nevermind. Let's just go." Jeonghan chuckled, placing a hand on the small of Joshua's back and ushering him to walk. "They're wrong anyway, you didn't fall from heaven."

  
  


**#2**

"Mr. Jeon." Hwajeong inclined her head when the warlock stepped out of the portal. 

"Ms. Lee." Wonwoo greeted back before fixing his suit. 

"Thank you for coming in today. Please check on the usual wards, but we would like to ask for additional ones for the rooftop. Joshua asked for it to be warded so the plants will be taken care of." Hwajeong said, a fond smile on her lips. "I will be with you later for the payment?" 

"Alright, Ms. Lee. I'll make sure that the Institute will continue to have the safest wards. I will come to your office after." Wonwoo flashed a soft smile, following the Head of the Institute inside. 

"Oh! Wonwoo!" Joshua greeted when he saw Wonwoo coming into the Ops Room. 

"Joshua." Wonwoo smiled, nodding his head to the other shadowhunters loitering around. "Mind joining me as I update your wards?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Joshua asked with a grin, receiving a shake of the head as a reply. "Thank you! Oh! I was gonna ask you about this book you lent me. Is it true that there are some potions that can be brewed without using magic?"

"Hm? Well… there are some, like some balms or salve that can be used for wounds. Not as efficient as ones brewed with magic, but can be used as a first resort if a warlock or an iratze can't work." Wonwoo answers, purple wisps of magic curling around his hands. 

"Ah… I finally got Ms. Lee's permission to actively care for some plants and whatnots. Did she tell you about adding additional wards for the rooftop?" Joshua smiled, excitement coloring his tone. 

"She did tell me about it. Did my books really influence you that much?" Wonwoo asked with a chuckle, leading Joshua down the hallway to the residential part of the Institute. 

\------

"Something's happening." Jeonghan murmurs, feeling a burst of happiness coming from the parabatai bond. 

"Is Joshua in danger?" Eunha asks as she looks up from the report she's reading. 

"Did Joshua go out?" Jeonghan asks, standing up and grabbing his stele. 

"You never know, I heard Mr. Jeon asking him out for drinks a week ago. Maybe he finally went out and had some?" Eunha smirked, wiggling her eyebrows then laughing as Jeonghan stalks out of the library. 

"Jeonghan!" Joshua called out, smiling at his parabatai. "Wonwoo-- I mean, Mr. Jeon is here to update our wards."

"Mr. Yoon." Wonwoo nodded his head.

"Mr. Jeon." Jeonghan greeted before clearing his throat. "I hope you won't mind if I join you two?"

"Of course, no worries Mr. Yoon." Wonwoo nods slightly before walking down the hall.

"So lavender plants doesn't need much water?" Joshua asked, seemingly continuing the conversation he's having with the warlock. 

"They don't need to be watered regularly, but you must also make sure that the soil won't actually become dry." Wonwoo softly smiled before tilting his head. "Maybe you should grow some white calla lilies too? I think it will perfectly fit you." He winked before raising his hands up to strengthen the wards. 

Joshua nodded at the advice, taking notes in a notebook conjured for him by Wonwoo, Jeonghan walking quietly behind the two. "White calla lilies? Why? What are they used for?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Well, they were used to dress wounds once upon a time. But now, they are used for bouquets and such. It doesn't hurt that they are beautiful to look at." Wonwoo hummed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. 

"Oh…? I guess we can still use those on some wounds too. I don't think the Institute will be selling bouquets in the near future." Joshua mumbles, taking down more notes. 

Jeonghan lets out a snort from the exchange, hiding it behind a fake a cough and tampering down the urge to laugh when the Warlock appeared to be flustered. 

"That's- That's what you got from that?" Wonwoo asked, looking at Joshua with wide eyes. 

"Yes? Was there something else?" Joshua blinked, tilting his head as he looks at Wonwoo then at his parabatai who seems to be amused at something. 

"No. There's nothing else." Wonwoo says softly, shaking his head and letting his magic run through the Institute once more. "Mind showing me the way to the rooftop?" He smiled, turning to the two. 

\------

"Wonwoo is so cool! He knows a lot about plants." Joshua gushes in excitement as he straps in two seraph blades in his gear. 

"Mhm. I'm sure he does. He keeps suggesting flowers, hm? Sunflowers, roses…" Jeonghan brushes his hair back, checking his daggers and pockets.

"Yeah. He keeps on saying that those would be a good fit for me. Does he think I will open a flower shop? In the Institute?" Joshua pouts at the thought. "Though… it would be nice to have a garden. Maybe I can talk it with him sometime too. He asked me to hang out." He grinned before nodding to himself. 

"He asked you to what?" Jeonghan asked in alarm. 

"Hang out? Like what we usually do? Besides, you already know that I go to his place sometimes right?" 

"Oh. You uh- sure. Hey, wanna grab some burgers with me?" 

**#3**

"Jeonghan! The Seelie King finally agreed to attend the meeting for the Downworld council." Joshua exclaims as he enters his parabatai's room. 

"Oh? I thought Soonyoung will continue to attend it on behalf of the King?" Jeonghan asked, stopping his rummaging in his closet. 

"We were surprised too. But apparently, the Seelie King would like to personally see how the meetings go." Joshua smiled, plopping down on Jeonghan's bed. 

"I guess that's good. Mom will be pleased that all the leaders of the factions will be in." Jeonghan hummed, sitting down on the edge of his bed and fondly looking at his parabatai. 

\------

"Soonyoung! Hey!" Joshua beamed, greeting the Seelie knight with a slight bow. 

"If it isn't my favorite nephilim. How are you today?" Soonyoung asked with a smile, his spear beside him as he stands by the gate to the Institute. 

"Pretty good! I'm quite excited for the Downworld meeting later, Ms. Lee finally allowed me and Jeonghan to sit in. Oh! I heard that your King will be attending too?" Joshua asked before grinning. 

"He will. He said that he's… interested, given how I tell him things about the meeting. He asked me to come earlier though, to make sure that the meeting will push through as scheduled." Soonyoung softly laughed before shaking his head. "I could say that he's more than interested."

"Oh. I hope we will make a good first impression then. May I ask what kind of drinks he would like? So I can prepare them- will you still have the butterfly pea tea?" Joshua blinked, tilting his head a bit. 

"Ah- that's why you're my favorite. Yes, I would love to have the butterfly pea tea. You prepare it so well." Soonyoung smiled, delighted at the light flush on Joshua's cheeks. "The King would like honey lemon tea, if that's alright."

"That's perfect! Oh! Speaking of honey lemon tea, is Woozi alright? He seemed a bit out of it when I saw him at Wonwoo's." Joshua asks in worry. 

"Yeah. He's good, no worries." Soonyoung replied, hiding a snicker behind his hand. 

\------

"Your Highness, it's so great to have you here." Hwajeong smiled as she welcomed the Seelie entourage, bowing her head respectfully. 

"I've heard great things about this Institute. Thank you for having us here." Jihoon smiled, a crown of flowers on top of his blonde head. 

"But of course. The council room is this way, please follow me." Hwajeong smiled, motioning with his arms then leading the way. 

"Woozi?" Joshua blinked, staring at the Seelie in front of Soonyoung. 

"This is the Seelie King, Joshua." Hwajeong said, her features contorting in confusion. 

"Wait what? I- what?" Joshua sputtered out. 

"Uh. Surprise?" Jihoon said, his cheeks dusted a light pink. 

"Hey Josh. Meet Jihoon, the Seelie King. You may know him as Woozi?" Soonyoung offered a light chuckle before shrugging his shoulders. 

"Well, isn't that a delight? I hope that having someone you're familiar with will make you more comfortable here in our Institute." Hwajeong smiled, clapping her hands once and motioning for the Seelies to take their seat. 

\------

"Hey- so, you know the Seelie King?" Jeonghan asked once the delegates left the Institute. 

"Yeah uh- Soonyoung brings him sometimes when he goes to Wonwoo's loft." Joshua softly responds, picking on the end of his black shirt. 

"That's pretty cool though. Ain't it?" Jeonghan smiled, nudging the other gently. 

"I guess- though, now I'm mentally freaking out if I ever did something disrespectful." Joshua scrunched his nose up before huffing. 

"Ey. I'm pretty sure that's not the case. He seemed fascinated earlier." Jeonghan says as he tries to soothe the other. 

"Still…" Joshua sighed before frowning. "Hey- I have a question. Is it obvious that I've been doing some gardening? Woozi-- I mean, the King gave me a potted plant before, saying 'flowers for the flower boy.' Do you think it's some kind of common knowledge now?" He blinked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Let me guess. He was the one who gave you the irises?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow before snorting.

"Oh! How did you know?" Joshua smiled softly before poking the other. "But back to my question."

"Well… I guess, Joshua. I think it's becoming common knowledge now that you're raising flowers, flower boy." Jeonghan chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "But if it was me, I'd rather call you my flower."

**#4**

"I thought I asked you to stop dragging me to clubs?" Joshua says as he follows after his parabatai. 

"Clubs are good places to patrol in. Plus, aren't you excited? It's a new hangout place!" Jeonghan beamed, tugging Joshua towards the bar. 

"Shadowhunters." The man behind the bar hissed, narrowing his eyes at the two. 

"Whoa. We mean no harm. We're just patrolling around the place." Jeonghan raised both of his hands up, one of them still holding Joshua's. 

"Oh- uh- yeah. We uh- we patrol around here and- and we just want to- to make sure that this is safe from demonic activities." Joshua bites down on his lower lip, raising his other hand. 

"Taejoo, stand down. They're safe." Seungcheol says as he stands beside the other vampire. "Hey Joshua, Jeonghan. I knew I smelled something sweet." He smiled at the two. 

"Seungcheol- oh! Was this the one you've been telling us about? Congratulations!" Joshua beamed, jumping up a bit to sit on a stool, Jeonghan doing the same. 

"Yeah. I finally got the necessary renovations done and- well. Welcome." Seungcheol smiled, his hands busy mixing a drink. "Wanna try a new mix?" He asked. 

"Ooh. Yes please. Hannie, you should try Seungcheol's drinks! He once made me this- this fruity drink and it tasted so good!" Joshua grinned at Jeonghan before clapping his hands once. "Oh! Have you created a name for it?" He turned to Seungcheol. 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm calling it Venus' Drink, though it's only available for _very_ important customers." Seungcheol winked before placing the drinks in front of the two, chuckling when he could see that Joshua is flustered. 

"Venus' Drink sounds pretty cool, will I have to come in here lots so I can have it again? I really, really loved that one." Joshua nodded before poking the glass. "What's this one?"

"Oh. You might have to come in here at least once a week, but I think I can make some arrangements if you ask for it." Seungcheol smiled, ignoring the stink-eye that Jeonghan seems to be giving him. "This is vanilla rose and white chocolate cocktail. I figured you may like it."

"I do love chocolate a lot." Joshua smiled. 

"I know, besides, won't it look great as a kind of… nephilim and vampire unification drink?" Seungcheol winked, letting out a soft laugh when Jeonghan scowled. 

\------

"Isn't Seungcheol nice?" Joshua smiled before humming. "The members of the clan look up to him, since he's way better than their previous clan leader."

"I see. So, this Venus' Drink, was that his mix?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the other. 

"Huh? Oh- yeah. He once made a bunch of drinks and asked us for our opinions. I remember that one a lot because it's the best tasting one." Joshua laughed softly. "He's so silly, offering it only to a few people. He should have it on the menu! It's really, really good!"

"Mhm. I bet, though I think there's a… specific one he wants to offer the drink to."

"Oh? Do you think he will be courting someone? Oh! That's so exciting!" 

"Yeah. Exciting. There's a convenience store still open, I'll buy you some chocolate bars."

**#5**

"Joshua!" Mingyu beamed, running to hug Joshua when he saw the other walking into the small diner.

"Mingyu! Long time no see." Joshua chuckled, pulling back when Jeonghan tapped his back. 

"Yeah. Do you know how long I sulked when the Alpha didn't let me come to the meeting? Ugh. He's so unfair." Mingyu huffes, rubbing his cheek on Joshua's shoulder.

"Yeah? What did you do this time?" Joshua chuckled, following when Jeonghan tugged him to an empty table, Mingyu still latched onto his arm. 

"I just made a small… fire? But it wasn't my fault! Well kinda- oh! Want me to recommend you something?" Mingyu asked with a wide grin. 

"Sure! I'll be looking forward to it. But make sure to not mess up! I wouldn't want you to miss the next meeting." Joshua laughed softly, waving when the other made his way to the kitchen. 

"So, it seems like he likes you?" Jeonghan asked, his hands busy toying with a napkin. 

"Hm? I guess, he tolerates me more than the others in his pack. Though, I totally blame it on the shax demon." Joshua grinned before shaking his head. "Remember that patrol when we were separated and I had to go with Shimgang? Yeah, it was around here and I was wrestling this shax demon and I kinda uh- trespassed here in their territory. I think we broke this totem outside."

"Wait. Did Shimgang leave you all alone during that?" Jeonghan frowned, hitting the table once. 

"Oh no no! He was busy with one too. Besides, the Alpha helped us and then Mingyu called for Wonwoo to look us over." Joshua smiled, reaching over to squeeze Jeonghan's hand. 

"And then Mingyu suddenly had this huge puppy crush on you?" Jeonghan huffed. 

"Hm? What do you mean?" Joshua blinked, tilting his head a bit. 

"...seriously?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah? Why? Is it a bad thing?" Joshua furrowed his eyebrows, smiling when Mingyu approached their table. 

"Here! You told me that you like pork cutlets, right? New on the menu." Mingyu shyly grinned as he placed two plates down on the table, though he's more focused on Joshua. 

"Oh! You didn't have to, Mingyu. But oh my! It looks so good- you even have mashed potatoes with bacon bits as a side. Ah! Thank you so much!" Joshua grinned widely, his hands clasped in front of his chest as he looks up at Mingyu. "I appreciate it a whole lot."

"Aw shucks. It's nothing." Mingyu sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I hope you like it- uh. Please don't hesitate to call me for anything!" With a bow, he rushed off towards the kitchen. 

"Cute." Joshua says with a giggle before looking at Jeonghan. "Let's eat?"

\------

"Wasn't that good?" Joshua asked, grinning at a quiet Jeonghan. 

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Hey- can I ask you something?" Jeonghan brushed his hair up before turning his head to look at Joshua. 

"Of course! You can ask me anything. Parabatais, remember?" Joshua softly smiled. 

"Does Mingyu do that all the time? Hugging you and stuff?" Jeonghan asked, brushing his hair up again. 

"Hm? Yeah! He gives warm hugs, and it's so nice." Joshua smiled before it dropped. "You don't… you don't think it's weird, right?"

"Oh no. No no! I would never think that it's weird. It's nice that he's so… cuddly." Jeonghan smiled, biting his tongue to prevent himself from retorting how Mingyu has been scent-marking his parabatai. "Can I have a hug?"

**+1**

"Gentlemen, I've called you all here to discuss something about my parabatai." Jeonghan started after drawing a soundless rune and a locking rune on the door. 

"Where's Joshua? Is he alright?" Mingyu asked, his eyes wide as he looks at the door. 

"He's perfectly fine. Although locked in the library for now. On the matter at hand." Jeonghan sat back, looking at the handful of downworlders sitting with him around the council table. "I know that all of you have been making moves on him. You're not all sneaky, especially when said guy you're hitting on asks me what you all mean when you say something." 

"And you all are not as sneaky when you're meeting up like this." Joshua wrinkled his nose as he opened the door. "What even is this? Is this another Downworld cabinet meeting? The Alpha isn't even here."

"How did you--?" Jeonghan asked, standing up and staring at Joshua. 

"Runes don't work in here, remember?" Joshua raised an eyebrow, stepping inside then pouting. "Why is no one telling me anything?"

All at once, everyone started opening their mouths to say an excuse before Joshua raised his hand up, immediately making them shut their mouths. 

"Please. If this is about you all flirting with me, Eunha already caught me up with that." Joshua's confident stance slowly turned into a flustered one as pink rises up to his cheeks.

"Wait- what?" Seungcheol asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Joshua, the others a similar position as him as well. 

"Yeah uh- she said that you're all flirting? But um- yeah. Uh. I don't understand um- why?" Joshua shyly smiled, fumbling with his fingers. 

Internally, the other occupants cooed at the sight, their features softening. 

"Well- I mean, I'm just me and you're all- you?" Joshua laughed lightly before shrugging his shoulders a bit. 

"But you-"

"Joshua that's not-"

"Don't-"

"You're-" 

"We're all-"

"Joshuji-"

Joshua sighed, laughing lightly and raising a hand once again. "Why are you all so worked up? Besides… if it is true. I don't want to hurt anybody. You're all precious to me." He rubbed the back of his neck, bowing his head a bit then looking at all of them with determination in his eyes. "I can't choose between all of you if- if this becomes more than you all flirting with me. Which is honestly still a mystery to me."

"But what if… what if we won't make you choose?" Jeonghan says after a quiet moment. 

"What?" Joshua blinked, looking at Jeonghan then Soonyoung then at Jihoon, turning a bit so he can look at Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Mingyu.

"What if we won't make you choose?" Jihoon repeated, his shoulders back yet his hands are trembling with nerves. 

"You all can't be serious." Joshua exclaimed, surprised at the seriousness they all have. 

"We are. I bet that is the direction Jeonghan wanted to tackle in this… meeting." Wonwoo speaks up from his spot, playing with one of his pendants. 

"That's true." Jeonghan sighed before rubbing his temples. "But- cat's out of the bag. I was planning on uh- speaking with all of them to uh- court you. And the possibility that- you know, you might choose one or none. And I was gonna propose an uh- alternative, where we- and uh- you." 

For 15 years of living together and 10 of them being parabatais, Joshua had never seen Jeonghan stutter as much. And seeing almost all of the members of the council looking all nervous made him all nervous too.

"I- um. If you are all okay with it, and would still- you know, be uh- serious about it um- wait for me? Please? To think it all over." Joshua flashed a shy smile before bowing his head. "But I promise it- it will be good. Just- wait for me?"


End file.
